D.R.A.G.M.A.
|image =DRAGMA.png |caption =A D.R.A.G.M.A. in the episode Future Shock |name =D.R.A.G.M.A. |species =Bio-Engineered Creatures |nicknames =Dragmas |height =? |length =? |weight =? |forms =Juvenile form, Adult form |controlled =None |relationships =Jonathan Insley (Creator) |allies =Other D.R.A.G.M.A.s |enemies =Godzilla |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Future Shock |roar =To be added }} D.R.A.G.M.A.'s (an acronym for "'''Democratic Resurgence Against a Global Mechanized Armageddon") are genetically-engineered that appear in the Godzilla: The Series episode, Future Shock. Appearance The D.R.A.G.M.A.s resemble a cross between a Triceratops and a dragon. They have five clawed limbs, two as wings and three as legs (they only have one hind leg) and razor-sharp teeth and claws, with sharp tusks and four horns on their frills. They look similar in their infant forms, but their horns are smaller, their wings are undeveloped, and they lack tail barbs. History ''Godzilla: The Series Future Shock In an alternate future into which H.E.A.T. was drawn, the D.R.A.G.M.A.s had wiped out all of the mutations on Earth, including Godzilla, and overrun the planet, leaving only a few isolated pockets of human resistance behind. Determined to avoid this horrible future, H.E.A.T. traveled back in time to stop the D.R.A.G.M.A.s from ever becoming powerful enough to take over the world. They discovered that D.R.A.G.M.A.s was an acronym for "Democratic Resurgence Against a Global Mechanized Armageddon," a project being worked on by scientist Jonathan Insley, who was obsessed with taking mankind back to simpler times and avoiding civilization's increasing reliance on technology. H.E.A.T. confronted Insley at his lab to inform him of the awful future his creations would cause, but the juvenile D.R.A.G.M.A.s escaped from the tubes in which they were contained and attacked them. Thankfully, Godzilla arrived and battled the creatures. Since the D.R.A.G.M.A.s were not fully matured, they were unable to injure Godzilla or resist his atomic breath, and were all destroyed. After the D.R.A.G.M.A.s were destroyed, Dr. Insley was arrested, and the apocalyptic future was avoided. Abilities *The D.R.A.G.M.A.s have very strong hides which are resistant to Godzilla's atomic breath. *The D.R.A.G.M.A.s possess high regenerative abilities, allowing them to recover from almost all hazardous environments, human weaponry and Kaiju attacks. *The D.R.A.G.M.A.s have sulfuric acid for blood, making it impossible for anyone to defeat a single member of the species without getting harmed in the process. *The D.R.A.G.M.A.s can reproduce at a very high rate. Weaknesses Electricity seems to be the only element that can affect the D.R.A.G.M.A.s in a significant way. The only arsenal humanity has that can harmed the D.R.A.G.M.A.s are the weapons from the alternate future that fired a powerful electrical projectile. When H.E.A.T was escaping from the creatures, lightning struck at a pursuing D.R.A.G.M.A, seemingly killing it. At their infant stage, the D.R.A.G.M.A.s have yet to develop their hides. As a result, they are left vulnerable to Godzilla's attacks. Gallery Baby DRAGMAs.png|A group of infant D.R.A.G.M.A.s DRAGMA rendering.png|A rendering of a D.R.A.G.M.A. on Mendel Craven's computer D.R.A.G.M.A..jpg|Official art for D.R.A.G.M.A. Trivia *The D.R.A.G.M.A.s, when matured, are likely the most powerful monsters in ''Godzilla: The Series. They were able to wipe out all of the mutations on the planet, including Godzilla himself, and could not be harmed by Godzilla's atomic breath or any of humanity's weapons. If H.E.A.T. had not prevented the D.R.A.G.M.A.s from maturing in the past, they would have likely been unstoppable and would have destroyed all other life on Earth. *The D.R.A.G.M.A.s' roar is actually a modified version of Godzilla's roar from 1992 to 1995. *The D.R.A.G.M.A.s resemble the kaiju Jiger from the Gamera series, looking like carnivorous ceratopsians (they even have 'baby' forms in the modern day that resemble Jiger's parasitic infant). They also, in a few ways, somewhat resemble Destoroyah. *Their single hind leg looks like a pair of legs fused together (though the reason they were designed as such is unknown). *The 'bad future' where humans are forced into underground settlements by flying monsters that have decimated civilization is similar to the plot of the movie Reign of Fire. es:D.R.A.G.M.A. Category:Monsters Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Godzilla: The Series: Kaiju Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju